iTruth Gunshots
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Hay un tiroteo la noche del Encierre en Ridgeway. Carly, Sam, Freddie y Brad se esconden en un salón diciendo sus útlimas palabras. ¿Qué cosas se descubrirán? Tiempo: iOMG. Seddie all the way. One-Shot.


**En serio debo quitarme esta manía de comenzar nuevos fics y no terminar los ya hechos cx**

**Este está inspirado en el episodio de Glee "Shooting stars" El cuál me hizo llorar como una bebé c: **

**iCarly no me pertenece. Este fic toma escena en iOMG.**

* * *

Sam, Freddie y Brad se hayaban un salón donde iban a probar el estado de ánimo de Sam, Brad tomó su cámara, Freddie se puso al frente de sus computadoras y Sam se sentó mirando hacia el PeraPad.

- ¿Listos? - Preguntó Freddie

- Sí - Dijo Sam y Brad alzó su pulgar en forma de afirmación.

Freddie apretó unos botones mientras la computadora analizaba el ánimo del sujeto, al cabo de 10 segundos se mostró en la pantalla con letras grandes: "ENAMORADA". Freddie alzó la mirada, y vio a Sam aún observando la pequeña cámara del PeraPad, Sam miro a Freddie y preguntó:

- ¿Ya me puedo mover?

- Ah si, claro - Balbuceó el castaño

Sam se levantó de su asiento y Brad dejó su cámara en una mesa.

- ¿Cuál es su estado de ánimo? - Preguntó Brad

- Ah, está inconcluso - Respondió Freddie antes de levantar sospechas

Sam y Brad se miraron extrañados - ¿No lee?

- Funcionaba esta mañana - Dijo Brad

- Sí, em... Voy a ver si Carly tiene... ¡Pañuelos! - Tomó su laptop y se fue corriendo al salón de clases donde Carly y Gibby torturaban a Spencer, o como ellos le decían "Experimentar con sus estímulos".

- ¡Carly! - La llamó Freddie

- Ya vuelvo - Le dijo a Carly a Gibby, quién jugaba con las emociones de Spencer

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya sé por qué Sam ha estado rara estos últimos días - Dijo Freddie

- ¿Y qué es lo que la ha tenido rara?

- Su estado de ánimo - Dijo levantando su laptop

- ¿Enamorada? - Preguntó Carly con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿De Brad?

- Eso parece - Dijo alzando sus hombros

- Tengo que hablar con ella ahora - Dicho esto se dirigió a Gibby diciéndole que volvería en unos 15 minutos, Gibby solo asintió y decidió electrocutar a Spencer.

Carly y Freddie llegaron al salón donde él, Sam y Brad hacían su proyecto, en el que curiosamente solo Sam y Brad estaban.

- ¿Dónde se fueron los demás? - Preguntó Freddie

- Se fueron a la cafetería a comer - Respondió Sam

- ¡¿Y tú no fuiste?! - Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez incrédulo

Sam se volteó a la mesa y le enseñó a Freddie una funda de bocadillos. Freddie asintió.

- ¿Qué hace Carly aquí? - Dijo Sam

- Tengo que hablar contigo - Dijo Carly tomándola del brazo llevándola hacia el pasillo.

- Sé que te gusta

- ¿Ah sí? - Dijo nerviosa

- Sí y deberías decírselo hoy

- Carly él me rechazará... Tú no lo entiendes

- Él es educado, divertido, lindo, no tiene antecedentes y sabe cocinar un poco ¡Es perfecto para ti!

- Carly yo...

- ¡Díselo ahora! ¡Entra al salón Julieta! - La alentó empujándola hacia la clase.

Carly cerró la puerta con seguro y solo se hayaban los cuatro estudiantes, de la nada se escuchó un disparo.

_¡BAM! _

Los cuatro cayeron al piso asustados, Brad alcanzó el interruptor para apagarlo y esconderse debajo de la mesa. Carly temblaba nerviosamente al lado de Sam.

_¡BAM! _

Se escuchaban los gritos de los estudiantes que estaban afuera, pisotadas y portazos. Se podía sentir el pánico. Carly comenzó a sollozar en silencio mientras abrazaba a Sam.

- Shhh... - Susurró - Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás...

_¡BAM! _

Sam se estremeció y los sollozos de Carly se convirtieron en un llanto, ella lloraba en el pecho de su amiga. Freddie estaba al otro lado del salón, sigilosamente gateó hacia ellas y las abrazó, miró a Brad, quien hizo lo mismo.

- Tranquilas chicas - Dijo Freddie apoyado en el hombro de Sam

Sam viendo a su amiga, no dudó en acompañarla en sus sollozos. - Tengo miedo...

- No nos pasará nada, estamos aquí a salvo - Dijo Brad abrazando más a Carly

Pasaron 10, 15 y 20 minutos desde que se escuchó el último balazo, los cuatro amigos se encontraban sollozando en el piso.

- Quiero salir, ¡Quiero ver a Spencer! - Dijo Carly en un tono que en el silencio anterior era un grito.

- No puedes ir Carly, ¡Te dispararían! - Dijo Brad tomándola por lo hombros mientras ella intentaba soltarse

- No, no, no - Lloraba - Quiero a mi hermano, ¡Quiero a mi hermano!

Brad logró hacer que se sentara, mientras la abrazaba.

_¡BAM! _

Carly comenzó a llorar más, mientras todos la abrazaban. Se escucharon unos pasos y los cuatro se pusieron nerviosos, rompieron el abrazo y lograron esconderse en un rincón del salón ya que estaban en la puerta.

Pasó media hora, la cuál pareció una eternidad, Carly se maldecía a sí misma por haberle quitado su celular a Spencer, no podría mensajearle ni saber nada de él, Gibby había dejado el suyo en su casa. Ambos podrían estar herido y ellos no lo sabrían.

- Debo buscar a mi hermano - Dijo Carly decidida

- Carly ya te dijimos que es peligroso, no puede salir - Dijo Freddie

- ¿La caja no tenía plexiglass? - Preguntó Sam

- Sí.

- Y tú tienes las llaves, ¿Cierto? - Dijo Brad

Carly asintió, ya no debía preocuparse por su hermano tanto. Freddie cogió su cámara y comenzó a grabar a todos.

- ¿Algo que quieran decir?

Sam tiró su cámara al piso - ¡Déjate de ñoñadas!

- Yo si quiero decir algo - Dijo Carly tratando de dejar de sollozar, levantó la cámara de Freddie y dijo - Si alguna vez, quien sea encuentre este video y no salgo viva de esto, te amo papá, te amo Spencer, te amo abuelo. No saben lo duro que es para mí es estar aquí sin poder salir y pensar que en cualquier momento algún asesino entre y nos dispare a todos. Los amo. - Carly volvió a romper en llanto y Sam la abrazó de nuevo.

- Yo también quiero decir mis últimas palabras... - Dijo Brad - Mamá, papá, los amo. Siento no haber sido el hijo normal que esperaban, sé que quieren que yo sea abogado, doctor pero yo quiero ser un chef pastelero. - Rió sollozando - Y aún así espero que estén orgullosos de mi, porque prometo ser el mejor alumno con tal de que dejen cumplir mis sueños. Voy a seguir luchando por ser quien soy. - Brad bajó la mirada y los cuatro volvieron a abrazarse.

Freddie volteó su cámara y habló - Mamá, si alguna vez llegas a ver esto, quiero decirte que aunque seas la madre más sobre-protectora del mundo te amo. Por favor, enseñale esto a papá. Sé que no lo quieres volver a ver en tu vida - Rió - Pero sé que el está orgulloso de mi, donde sea que esté. Te pido perdón por las veces que me "revelé" y me fui de la casa, o no me comí las verduras y no te obedecí en todo. Los amo a los dos.

Sam miró a Freddie dudosa y Freddie volvió a preguntarle - ¿Quieres decir algo?

- Sí - Dijo bajando la mirada - Freddie, ¿Recuerdas la vez que tu mamá al fin te dejó tener un hamster?

- ¿Sí?

- Al día siguiente lo liberé en una colina y un pájaro se lo llevó volando. - Rió nerviosa

Para la sorpresa de Sam, Freddie también se rió - Igualmente mi madre lo iba a liberar, la conozco mucho.

- ¿No estás molesto?

- Ahora nada me importa. - Dijo Freddie abrazándola - ¿Recuerdas cuando Gary Wolf te dejó "plantada" en el parque esa vez?

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó confundida

- Él no te invitó a salir, yo te mandé un mensaje haciéndote creer que era él. - Confesó

- ¡Te voy a...! - Carly la tomó por los hombros

- Nada violencia ahora, Sam. Yo también tengo algo que confesar. - Dijo Carly

Sam, Freddie y Brad la miraron antentos.

- ¿Recuerdas a Shane?

Sam asintió.

- Cuando fuimos a verlo al hospital, después de que Tú, Freddie y Spencer se fueron a la cafetería, yo besé a Shane - Bajó el tono de voz en esto último.

- Nee, igual no quería salir con ninguna de nosotras.

- Ya sé.

- Yo confesaré algo. - Dijo Brad - Hago trampa en los éxamenes - El trío se sorprendió - En mi otra escuela siempre sacaba malas calificaciones, por es les dije a mis padres que prometía ser un buen alumno... En lo único que soy bueno es la tecnología.

_¡BAM! _

Se volvieron a escuchar pasos, y se pudo ver como el picaporte de la puerta se giraba rápidamente, un hombre con botas negras entró al salón con una linterna, los cuatro amigos intentaron esconderse más, el hombre se dirigió hacia la otra punta del salón. Al no encontrar nada salió y siguió caminando. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

- Yo quiero decir algo a mi madre - Susurró Sam. Freddie le pasó la cámara. - Mamá, aunque no seas la mejor madre del mundo, te amo. Melanie, - Freddie alzó una ceja - aunque jamás te vea y no video chatee contigo, no signfica que no te quiera, y en momentos como este desearía que estuvieras aquí. Les pido perdón a ambas por no ser una buena hija o hermana. Por faltarles el respeto, y por no mostrar nunca mi afecto hacia a ustedes. Las amo. - Sam parecía querer romper en llanto, pero contenía sus lágrimas.

- Está bien, nadie te verá llorar - Le susurró Freddie, Sam abrazó a Freddie sollozando en su pecho. Carly estaba totalmente atónita y Brad solo sonreía.

- Sam... - Le dijo Carly en la oreja - Creo que es hora que le digas ya sabes qué a ya sabes quién.

- Tienes razón, dijo secándose una lágrima.

- Freddie... - Lo llamó y Carly palideció con sorpresa

Freddie volteó su cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos - ¿Sí?

- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todo ese odio falso, nuestra rara relación de amigos yo creo que... me gustas...

Freddie la miró totalmente soprendido y un poco en shock.

- Por favor di algo antes de que me muera - Dijo Sam riendo nerviosamente

Freddie la tomó por las mejillas y la besó apasionadamente, mientras Carly seguía paralizada y Brad seguía sonriendo. Pasaron 5 minutos y Carly viró los ojos.

- ¿Quieres besarte conmigo? - Le preguntó a Brad

- Tengo novio.

- ¿NOVIO?

- Soy Bi.

- Ay por Dios.

- Es broma, no tengo novio, pero si soy Bi... ¿Por qué no besarme contigo?

- Está bien - Dijo Carly besando a Brad.

* * *

**Weird Ending e_e **

**Supongo que puede tener una continuación pero eso lo deciden ustedes ¿Qué dicen? n.n**

**Quería hacer a Brad del otro equipo pero luego dejaba a Carly muy forever alone xDDD.**

**Me gustan los reviews ¿Me dejas uno? :3**


End file.
